


I do

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, New Year's Eve, pepperony wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "Let's get married on New Year's Eve.""As if we were able to prepare the ceremony in five days when we did not get ready for several months. But a good joke!""I am not kidding, Tony."Or, Pepper tries not to think too much about what May have told her, so she decides she wants a wedding before May leaves.





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read previous work :)

Peter stood in front of the mirror, trying to tie his tie. It must be said for the fifth time. He couldn't remember how May and he learned it before homecoming.

"Looking at you hurts my eyes, kid," Rhodey laughed, and Peter sighed. Apparently, he can fix the Iron Man suit, but he can't tie his tie.  


"Could you rather help me instead of mocking me, Colonel Rhodes?" he asked, pulling his tie from his neck in frustration.  


"Maybe I'll help you when you finally start calling me Rhodey," he grinned.

"This is blackmailing," Peter murmured, slipping his tie around his neck again. He can do it by himself.  


Except he couldn't.

"Bruce Banner has arrived," Friday announced, and Peter panicked. Now one of the smartest people on the planet will see how he can't tie his tie.  


"I'll go get him!" Rhodey said, disappearing through the doorway immediately.

"I'm screwed," he muttered to himself.

"Are you still fighting the tie?" asked Tony, who came out of the bathroom with a small smile.

"It seems almost impossible!" he groaned.

"Forget the tie. It's worn by idiots like Justin Hammer," Tony said, picking up the box he'd put in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Just open it. I know you'd prefer red, but I always have red, so..." he said, pulling a red bow tie from another box. Peter quickly opened his box and his gaze came to an identical bow tie like Tony had, just in blue.  


"Looks nice, thank you!" he said joyfully, buttoning his bow tie. He would never wear a tie again.  


"You're welcome, kid."

"So, Tony... I'm a little surprised by the evolution of the events, are you sure it's okay with Pepper?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the wedding is suddenly, don't you think?"

"I was surprised too, but actually it wasn't my idea, Pep is the one who came up with it. But why not?"  


"How's it going? The fight with the tie continues?" Rhodey, who stuck his head in the door, asked with a grin. Then he frowned when he noticed that Peter had replaced his tie with a bow tie. "Cheater."  


"Tony! I can't believe you're getting married," said incoming Bruce, and pushed Rhodey out the door.  


"Big guy, you arrived! I didn't know if you even received the invitation. I'll tell you it's hard to find you," said Tony with a smile and gave Bruce a brief hug.  


"Tony? You have a kid here, you know that right?" Bruce asked, confused, noticing Peter behind Tony's back.  


"Oh, right, Bruce this is a  prodigy kid Peter. Peter this is Bruce Banner," Tony introduced them.  


"Dr. Banner is an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work!" said Peter enthusiastically, shaking his hand.  


"I think Bruce is just fine. What do you mean by work? Hulk? You seem a little young," he said, confused, and Tony laughed.  


"Well, I mean, Hulk is pretty cool too, but I am especially interested in your scientific work. I got a bit stuck at gamma radiation, but I have studied all your other works!" he started chattering.

"Okay, stop it, kid. You can be fangirling later. Go give Pep and May your presence, so that they are not sad there by themselves and try to look for Happy on the way, I think he may have fallen into the ground," Tony said quick. He hated to snatch Peter out of his fan phase, but he knew that if he let him mutter, they would never get out of this room.  


"Yeah, fine, I have something for Pepper anyway," he said, disappearing behind the door. May and Pepper were in the bedroom, which was across the corridor from the guest room in which Tony was preparing. So it took him a few seconds, a maximum of a minute.  


"Happy, what are you doing?" he asked as he found Happy standing in front of the bedroom door.

"Pepper wanted to make sure Tony wasn't trying to get to her. But while you're here, I guess it's safe for me to get away and go check the outdoor heater again," he replied, and before Peter could say anything, he went away. Peter knocked on the door and immediately entered the bedroom (he was too excited to wait for an answer from the other side of the door).  


"How's it going? Tony is almost- something is wrong?" he began, but when he saw that both of them had tears in their eyes, he stopped.

"Nothing, Pete, it's just the emotion of today," May said with a small smile. Peter wondered if he could believe her, but decided she was probably telling the truth.  


"Okay, you look really beautiful, May," he said, then turned to Pepper. 

"Thank you," she thanked, then watched with a smile as her nephew paused to look at Pepper. She didn't want to lose those moments, but she knew she couldn't avoid it. And she also knew Peter would be fine. After all, he had a family who loved him.  


"Wow, Pep, you look simply divine," he murmured, keeping his eyes on her. She was wearing a simple white dress, but simplicity is beauty, isn't it?  


"Thank you, honey," she said with a smile.

"So, I have this clip," he began, reaching into his pocket, "It belonged to my mother, and you definitely don't have to take it, but I thought it might be something old and borrowed," he murmured, handing it to her hand.  


"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you very much, Pete," she said, handing the clip to May. "Could you?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, buttoning her clip to hair. It had a small purple flower.  


"So we have half an hour to midnight. I'll go get ready and we will be able to get started," Peter said, giving them a kiss on their cheeks before leaving the room. They gave him the honor of being their wedding priest, so he took an online course at Christmas to have the authority.  


They decided to have the ceremony on the terrace, which was a bit complicated because the winter in New York was cruel. But Tony built a special heater, so they should survive in good health for twenty minutes.  


"Everything okay, Happy?" he asked as he reached the terrace. It was a little cold, but the heating was working well, so it could be kept just fine in the suit.

"It seems to be," he replied.

"Excellent. Friday, get the boys and tell the girls to be ready in five,” he said and stood in the gazebo that he was building with Tony and Colonel Rhodes. 

They decided only for really close people. So there was him, with Tony on his left, with James Rhodes and Bruce Banner behind Tony. Happy stood on the right side and May soon joined him when she led Pepper to the altar. This decision seemed a bit strange to him, but it seemed like a good idea in the final.  


The music began to play, and Pepper led by May slowly walked toward them.

"You look beautiful. Is this new?" Tony smirked when she joined them and pointed to her dress.  


"Not now," she said but the smile did not disappear from her face.  


"Let us begin. Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. I’ve known Pepper and Tony for a long time now, and I can not imagine two people more perfect for each other. True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. And I think I speak for everyone present that we agree that Pepper and Tony have such a relationship. Who else should Tony take as his wife than a woman who tolerates all of his hobbies? Who else should Pepper take as her husband than a man who supports her in her career? No other human ties are more tender, and no other vows more important, than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred and binding, as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. You will leave here embracing one of the greatest human bonds that life has to offer. May your shared life be adorned with the blossoms of love, and your days together be many and rewarding. We shall proceed to the vows. Pepper?"  


"Tony, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. I have always focused mainly on work. And we all know that you made it hard for me to do my job sometimes. Then I wanted to quit once, but you didn't take it. And instead, I found everything that I’d ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don’t want to," she said with tears in her eyes, and Peter felt he had tears eyes as well. He already understood what May meant by the emotions of today.  


"Tony?" he said with a smile.

"Pep, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do, you know me, I'm not very committed. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way it’s okay because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I’m sure?" he asked leaning in and kisses her.

"You may not kiss the bride, Tony! So, I guess by the powers vested in my by the state of New York and the Internet guys, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oh, wait! Do you take each other?" he blurted and everyone laughed as he scolded himself in his head. He wanted their wedding to be perfect, but when was anything with Tony Stark by the plan?  


"I do," Tony said with a smile.

"I do," Pepper repeated, and there was a smile on her face too.

"Yeah you do!" said Peter joyfully.  


"Rings," May whispered.

"Aw crap! Okay-uh…uh, let’s-let’s do the rings."

"Language! Oh, I can't believe I said that," Tony murmured, taking a ring from Rhodey while Pepper took it from May. Then they placed them on each other’s fingers.  


"We good? Yeah? Good? Once again, I pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her again," he said, and Tony kissed Pepper again.  


And at that very moment, the night sky of New York lit up under a dose of New Year's fireworks.

"Well, Happy New Year, Mr. and Mrs. Stark," May said with a smile, and the others joined the congratulations to a new married couple.  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Oh boy, Peter did so well in the beginning and then it went into Parker style. Who knows the wedding scene? <3


End file.
